Neville The Next Chapter
by Jenni.Metal
Summary: The battle is over and Neville and his friends are permitted to stay at Hogwarts for the summer. In the almost-constant company of Luna Lovegood he finds himself discovering feelings for her he's never felt before. The only question is what to do about it
1. Confusion

**A/N:** This may be a OneShot then again it may not. I've never really shown anyone my fan fiction before so I'm more than slightly worried, but I think it's time to take the plunge. It's weird I'm doing it with a character I've never actually written for before this fic, but it's a chance I'm taking. I usually do marauders, and Neville can be hard to convey. I'm sorry if you don't enjoy my story, but I've done the best I could do with an unfamiliar character at half past eleven in the evening. I'm English, so my spelling is different from American spelling, don't just think I'm some crazy illiterate person. Please review, as I'd like to know what people think. Niceties are not needed, just be honest, I can take it. ;p

**Disclaimer:**Unfortunately, I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters etc., however much I might like to pretend otherwise. ;p

So, all hail JK. :)

* * *

NEVILLE: The next chapter.

The sky was a clear, bright blue. Neville Longbottom gazed out of the open window at the Hogwarts Grounds. Hagrid could be observed striding into the Forest, no doubt going to tend to some dreadfully frightening creature. A shiver ran down Neville's spine, no matter how brave he was, he couldn't pretend he didn't like the kind of monsters he knew dwelled in the Dark Forest. The Whomping Willow could be seen from this distance, swaying dangerously on the non-existent breeze – it made Neville chuckle.

"What's funny, Neville?" came an airy voice from behind him.

"Nothing, Luna." He said, simply.

She had interrupted his surveillance of the grounds and so he turned to face her, sitting down in a red arm chair. Neville found he had grown quite fond of Luna Lovegood through the past couple of years. He knew she understood the slight feeling of loneliness that mingled with not really having a best friend. That was all over now, of course. Neville and Luna had been… adopted. That was how he liked to think of it. Taken in by a group who were now the most famous 'children' in the Wizarding World.

Of course, they weren't really children any more. At the ages of 17 and 18 Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, himself and Luna made up the most courageous group of teenagers in Britain.

After the battle in which they had all fought so hard, they had all decided to stay at Hogwarts over the remaining summer months. Once the new term was starting, however, they were all to move out, and pursue the career paths they desired. A month had passed, and it couldn't have been a better one for Neville. Everyone had of course had losses in the battle, but they had all learned to cope with their grief, and everyone was moving on.

Neville smiled inwardly. Endless games of Quidditch, picnics in the grounds, feasts in the Great Hall with Order members; so many happy times had already been enjoyed, and Neville knew there were many more to come.

Luna stopped playing with what looked like a fuchsia coloured pendant and eyed Neville. Before the summer he would have felt no nerves under Luna's gaze, but he could feel things changing between them now. They were such good friends, rarely out of each other's company, and yet they were more than friends. Sometimes Neville wondered if he would still feel this way about Luna if they weren't in the constant presence of 'coupled' friends. He did not think it would have made much of a difference. The abnormalities of Luna had always grabbed his attention in a way they didn't seem to for anyone else. He found her oddness almost attractive, indeed it was one of the things he liked best about her.

She gave him a broad smile, lighting up her pale face.

"Well," she began. "Shall we go and find the others? They might be already off in their pairs but if they are we can always do something, just the two of us?" her voice sounded almost hopeful. Neville's insides soared.

"Sure." He managed to say, although he seemed to be choking slightly. "Go down by the Lake, or something?"

"Ooh yes!" she exclaimed. "I need you to help me with what I can only describe as an unidentifiable plant down there. I thought at first it was a dead Gurdyroot but it seems to be rooted and still growing, so…" her voice trailed off.

Neville had felt a slight leaping feeling in his stomach. Luna needed his opinion, she trusted his knowledge. Of course, it was widely known that Neville had been the best in his year at Herbology, but to hear it as a compliment from Luna had almost made his day.

"Yeah, alright then. Shall we go now?" _Let her say yes!_ He thought. _Let her walk down by the Lake with me'_

"Yes, I think so. I'll just go and take this charm to Professor McGonogall, she said she heard a buzzing in her ear yesterday, and Daddy says this should do the trick. I'll meet you at the front doors in about fifteen minutes, Neville!" she said, and with that she skipped off, to find Minerva McGonogall.

_The Lake._ Thought Neville. _It might be a bit difficult on the area of bank the plant's at .What if I have to help her climb down? What if I have to hold her hand as she climbs down? Will I be able to do that while concentrating? Grow up, it's LUNA, remember? Yes, it's Luna…_

* * *

Seventeen minutes later, by Neville's watch at least, Luna came bounding down the steps and out into the fresh air. She smiled at the sight of him: a smile which made his insides do cartwheels, over and over again. 

_I love you_

The thought had entered his mind before he was consciously aware of it. Yet now, now he was _very_ much aware of what he had thought, and it made him even more nervous. He looked down at his feet. They seemed overly-large, and he felt ridiculously awkward as they strolled down to the Lake. Luna was walking with what to him seemed casual elegance. He knew he could never look that naturally beautiful or confident.

_Thump._

Too busy watching Luna to worry where he was walking, his foot had caught in a small hole in the grassy grounds, and Neville had fallen to the floor. Luna was by his side in an instant, chuckling slightly, while he tried to pull his foot out of the hole, blushing.

"You should really keep a careful eye on where you're walking, Neville. You don't want to step on any unfortunate creatures!" She suddenly bent lower, over his body, apparently searching the grass for any injured insects he might've landed on.

Neville was very aware of how close her face suddenly was to his. Too close.

_Not close enough. _He thought, again before he could stop himself.

He was being silly now. He could barely contain the impulse to pull Luna to him and embrace her in some way. The sun seemed to illuminate every feature of her face, and he gazed longingly at her.

"No, it's all okay, I don't think you landed on anything!" she said brightly, rolling over and standing up. She extended a pale hand and helped him up. "All okay now? Ready to go?"

Neville cringed. "Yeah, I'm quite alright now. Thanks, Luna." He said, bashfully.

But Luna wasn't listening, she was looking out across the grounds, towards the Lake.

"Everything looks so, err, wonderful in the summer time." Neville stated, dumbly.

_Great. She must think you're a right idiot._

'_Everything looks so wonderful in the summer time' – why couldn't I have said something normal and far less stupid?_

"Oh yes." Luna agreed, turning to smile at him once more. "Yes, I've always thought that."

It turned out to be quite an enjoyable walk. The Grounds looked mesmerising in the heat and sunshine, and though they exchanged small conversations, Neville and Luna mostly concentrated on their own thoughts as they made their way steadily to the Lake.

Several times Neville wondered what was going through Luna's thoughts, and whether she was thinking about him. He couldn't suppress the feeling that she might just feel the same way about him as he felt about her – after all, she didn't have to be here with him now, walking to a Lake in what was clearly a secluded area.

As they approached the area Luna said the plant was, they found it was almost perfectly smooth. Neville's insides sank briefly; he would not need to play the gentleman, helping her down to a lower section of the bank.

* * *

When they retired later that afternoon to the Great Hall, they found the others sitting in there, plus a few members from the Order, sitting not too far away. Most of the Order could afford to take some time off, now, and often came to visit the teachers who had remained just as Neville and his friends had.

"Where've you two been all day?" inquired Ginny, brushing a strand of red hair from her face.

"We – " began Neville, but Hermione interrupted.

"Yes, I feel like we haven't had a proper chat with you both for a while." She gave a small, guilty grin and pressed on. "Well, I suppose we've all been a bit busy, doing… things." She finished lamely.

Harry snorted loudly and Ginny began to giggle as well.

"Don't make things too obvious, Hermione!" she laughed.

"No, well. You know what I mean! I just, hope you don't feel we've been neglecting you or anything? Maybe tomorrow we can all do something? Go into Hogsmeade or just spend a day outside? Ooh! We could always spend some time in the library, I've been wanting to look up – "

"Hermione, get out of it! It's the summer and we're not going to spend it cooped up inside reading books, we can do that any time." Ron interrupted.

"I was just saying – " she began again, but he stopped her once more.

"I know you were!" he said, giving her an encouraging squeeze of the hand. "And I was just saying, some of us aren't as thirsty for knowledge all of the time as you are, that's all."

She was still looking a bit hurt and Neville was wondering what he could do to change the subject when Hermione decided it was fair to forgive Ron. She gave him a grin and turned around to the table once more.

"Yes, I suppose you're right. I guess a day outside would be the best thing for everyone? A nice chat and a picnic and maybe we can play some chess or something?"

Now it was Neville's turn to grin. "That sounds great! Although, I'm really not that good at Wizard's Chess. I just can't seem to get my knights to trust me, I mean … it takes an age to get them to obey an order I give them, is that unusual?"

* * *

The time passed quite quickly, that evening and after a quick dinner of shepherd's pie, they all left the Hall, thanking Dobby for helping with the cooking, and were soon all climbing through the portrait hole into the Gryffindor Common Room.

Although Luna was in Ravenclaw house still, (she and Ginny still had another year left at Hogwarts) the Fat Lady had been told to let her sleep and relax in the Gryffindor Common Room for the time being – she could not be expected, they told her, to sleep and spend her nights on her own.

Neville sat in an arm chair very close to the one Luna was sitting in. If he moved an inch to the left, his elbow would have brushed the edge of hers. He was very careful when adjusting his position not to bother her in any way, too careful in fact that he ended up leaning a bit too far to the right, and bumping his knee into Ron's.

For another four hours they sat in their chairs and discussed random topics from careers to favourite foods. Neville now felt that he knew so much about the people sitting before him that it was rather like they had been best friends for all of their years at Hogwarts.

At half past eleven, Ginny gave a great yawn which made Harry insist she got some sleep. Willingly, they both got up, wishing the others goodnight.

"I-I think I might g-go to bed too, if you don't mind?" said Hermione, as she yawned as well. "I'm feeling tired now, and I want energy f-for tomorrow."

Neville and Luna both said it was fine, and Ron obediently headed after Hermione, giving her a gentle kiss before turning to go up the staircase leading to the boy's dormitories.

Neville was suddenly more alert and awake than he had ever felt at this time before. Being alone with Luna in the open air on a sun-filled summer's day seemed a lot easier than being alone with Luna in a dimly lit, cosy room.

He cleared his throat loudly.

"I err…" he started, but fell silent, as Luna opened her own mouth.

"Neville?" she said, in possibly the quietest voice he had ever heard her use.

His heart began to beat what felt like twelve times faster.

"Y-yes?"

"Thanks for today." She said, but Neville had a feeling she wanted to say more. Why was she speaking in such a hushed tone? "I had a great time. I'm sorry we couldn't find the plant. We had a good time though, didn't we? So, yes. Thank you."

"Any time." He said simply, still slightly confused.

Luna looked strange for a moment, as though she had been hit by a sudden impulse, but then the firelight flickered, and her expression was a mere memory.

She got up from her chair, and Neville rose too. She eyed him furtively before giving him a swift kiss on the left cheek and heading up the stairs to the girl's dormitories, muttering the word "'Night" as she went.


	2. When left alone

**A/N:** This is the second chapter. I haven't had any reviews or anything – other than one from my best friend, but that's a given ;p - but want to persevere and see where I go from there.

**Katie & Zumii: **You are the sweetest people alive. But also slightly deluded. ;p

**Disclaimer:** Wish I did, but I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

* * *

For the second night in his life, Neville was the last in the dormitory to fall asleep. The absence of snoring had not seemed to bother the others, in fact they hadn't really noticed at all, too content in their own peaceful sleep.

But Neville Longbottom could not get to sleep. Sure he tried, hoped, even wanted to, but he just couldn't stop his mind from whirring away, full of questions.

Why had Luna's voice gone so different? What is it she had wanted to say which she had suddenly veered away from, off in another direction? Was the kiss on his cheek merely a friendly one, or was she showing that she had feelings for Neville like he had feelings for her. His brain was immensely confused.

_I'll never understand girls._ He thought, slightly angry at the fact there was no spell he was aware of to read someone's mind. He thought there might've been a skill to do with it, something to do with legs, but couldn't quite remember, so decided not to dwell on it.

No. This he would have to find out on his own, by cornering Luna at one point the following day, when the others weren't paying much attention.

Neville would move gently into the subject of the previous evening, and hint subtly at first. If this didn't work, and he had a suspicious feeling it wouldn't – Luna wasn't always one for understanding people's subtle hints – then he would have to bring it up, be brave.

He rolled over to his left, very nearly falling off of his bed, but catching hold of one of the four posters at the very last second. Pounding his pillow with his right fist, he tried to get comfortable enough to fall into a slumber, but found it so difficult. Neville's brain was still swimming with thoughts of Luna, tomorrow and the task he had to do.

Shuffling around uncomfortably, he stared up at the dark ceiling, and tried desperately to empty his mind.

* * *

Eyes snapping open, Neville turned his round face towards the bedside table, on which stood a mahogany-framed alarm clock showing him the time: 5.04am.

He gave a soft moan and a long sigh, sitting up slightly, and leaning back on his pillows.

He had to have only had a couple of hours sleep, he could feel it. Undoubtedly, he had bags under his eyes and the look of someone deeply stressed.

Sleepless nights definitely did not suit Neville, and when he caught his reflection in the mirror across the room from him, he assured himself not to let even girl problems keep him up so late any more.

He waited two hours, passing the time by reading some Defence Against the Dark Arts books and taking small intervals to think about the events the day ahead had in store for him, before deliberately making a loud noise.

"What the_bloody_ hell was – Neville what're you doing?" came Ron's aggravated and shocked voice from opposite him.

Neville knew Ron likes his sleep, but he couldn't stand the boredom much longer, and rather felt he needed someone else in the room to be awake. He hastily picked up the heavy textbook he'd dropped on purpose from the wooden floor, and replaced it, back in his trunk.

With a mutter of "Sorry", Neville heard Harry stir as well. Picking up his glasses and placing them clumsily on his face, he stared around, taking in the scene.

Apparently, seeing nothing wrong, Harry lay back down.

"It's too _early_." He said, simply.

"I second that one, mate!" Ron muttered angrily, climbing out of bed. "But I'm awake now, so there's no use complaining. I guess I'd better get up and dressed. Hermione probably wants us to start the day early anyway, so that we don't have to have another late night."

Neville, following suit, got up as well, and changed as Ron did. After five or so minutes, Harry joined them, yawning as he pulled a black sock onto his right foot.

"Shall we go down to the Common Room to wait for the girls?" Neville asked to the room, once they were all dressed and ready, not minding who answered.

His face was slightly hopeful, but at that moment they were interrupted, and all three boys turned around to see the Dormitory door open and reveal three figures behind it.

"No need to wait." Ginny giggled, kissing Harry lightly on the lips before taking his hand and leading him across the room, out of the door and down the steps.

When Ron and Hermione left they were holding hands too. As Neville turned to Luna to leave he wondered if he should be holding _her_ hand, but didn't want to seem too forward, especially as he didn't know how she felt for sure.

"Morning." She said, in a dull tone which let Neville know that she hadn't had much sleep last night either. "Good sleep?"

It was almost as if she'd said it to be funny. His hair was sticking up at an odd angle, and his eyes were now turning slightly bloodshot.

"Not really." He said nervously, eyeing the floor and making his way across to the door. But Luna moved so she was standing in his path.

"Yeah, I couldn't quite get to sleep either." She stated, as if Neville had told her exactly what was wrong with only the two simple words he'd used.

She looked up, expectantly and her eyes locked with his.

Neville's breath caught in his throat as he struggled to get his words out.

"I, err…"

"Yes." Luna said simply, again as if she could tell exactly what Neville was trying and failing to put across in words.

She turned and walked down the steps with him, a considerably less amount of spring and energy in her steps than that which she had used yesterday on their way to the Lake.

* * *

Neville did his best to smile at breakfast, but was too confused and baffled for any of his attempts to be more than feeble ones.

The others, fortunately, were content enough with what was going on around them not to really notice what Neville was doing. He twirled a streak of bacon around his fork, repulsed by it, disgusted by it. He wasn't hungry in the least.

He just couldn't shake the feeling that Luna seemed to want to tell him something important. He had never seen her this serious before, this normal. It scared him. Luna was someone he could usually count on to always be her cheerful and optimistic self, but if that was changing… Neville didn't want to think about it.

He took a bite of toast to create the illusion that he was enjoying the cooked breakfast the remaining house-elves had willingly made them, but it seemed to crumble to ash in his mouth, dry and tasteless.

Suppressing a gag, Neville took a swig of his Pumpkin juice, and looked up at the sky to see what it was like outside. Bright and sunny. Completely the opposite of how he was feeling; and it seemed silly to think that less than twenty-four hours ago he had been enjoying Luna's company in this sunshine, when now she seemed so darkly disturbed by something every time he talked to her alone.

Everyone else was soon done with their breakfast, despite having had second and third helpings, and didn't seem to be concerned at all that neither Neville nor Luna had made an impression of sorts on their plates.

They made their way out to the grounds, talking about the usefulness of the subject Divination. No-one seemed to find it very set in stone, even though they all knew prophecies were real and could come true.

Luna argued her point against the theories of the others quite well, although not quite as well as she usually did, and when she was looking at Neville, he thought she seemed to look more determined, and yet more upset at the same time.

He didn't get the chance to talk to her alone until 11am. Hermione and Ginny had gone back up to the castle to use the bathroom, and Ron and Harry had brought their broomsticks down, and were throwing a Quaffle around in the air.

_This is it._ He told himself. _You have to be brave and confront her, ask her what's going on._

"Luna, lately I feel like … I mean, yesterday when we, and you, and well, and you went up to bed." He stuttered, barely making any sense to himself.

"Yes, and I kissed you on the cheek." She said slowly, nodding. "And it was rather wrong and rude of me, I apologise. To do something like that when we're always in each other's company. I understood soon after that it would've made some sort of awkward impression. I am surprised it took you this long to confront me, though, Neville. Anyway, I'm sorry."

She stood up and started to walk away, but Neville – his reaction delayed by the sudden stunning speech she had given him – took to his feet as well, spinning her around gently by the arm.

"What do you mean?" he asked, the volume in his voice rising distinctly. "Why would it make things awkward? I mean, it was just a friendly thing to do, right? Friends kiss each other on the cheek all the time and think nothing of it. There's no reason to feel… no point in, I can't think why you'd … yes." He concluded, rather stupidly.

"Really?" said Luna, sounding surprised. "Oh, well, thanks for being okay about it. I didn't mean to scare you away or anything, you see. Make you think I was some sort of flesh eating thestral or something."

Neville gave a small grin and shook his head.

"No, you didn't scare me away. I know we're just friends, and everything."

"Oh, that's good." Luna sighed with relief. "I was really starting to wonder about it, you see. Because it seemed rather silly for me to have done that if we were just friends, but if you say friends can do that and it's okay I suppose it must be. I still haven't had much experience in the rules of friendships, never having that many friends myself."

The abrupt truth of these last few statements made Neville's heart bleed for Luna. He knew it was true; she had never really had a friend until her fourth year, and still people called her 'Loony' instead of Luna.

"Well you've got friends now!" he smiled. "And I don't think anything you do is silly."

It had blurted out of his mouth before he could stop it, and Neville was sure Luna would be able to notice that the compliment sounded a lot more like something someone would say when casually flirting.

However, if she did realise this, Luna didn't let on at all.

"Thank you, Neville. I don't think anything _you_ do is silly either, but then, you don't really do anything silly. You do end up in silly situations, though, like when…"

* * *

They trailed away the time which the other girls were at the bathroom talking about strange and mysterious situations they had found themselves in. By the end of their discussion, Neville rather thought it was funny how Luna had thought _he'd_ been in unusual situations, when in fact they seemed completely average compared to her own memories.

The boys returned from their Quidditch practising too, and they all sat and ate lunch together on the green grass, enjoying the bird song and each other's company.

Luna's words came back to him and Neville thought about what life would be like if the DA had never started – he thought grimly that the group of people of whom he was sitting with would never have been his friends otherwise. It was only after what had happened at the Ministry that they had became closer, and that wouldn't have happened if Voldemort hadn't come back either.

But Neville tried not to think about that, tried to press it away from his train of thought. This was a happy afternoon, and he was not going to spoil it.

He turned his attention back to the conversation and found that they were now talking about vampires, Hermione and Luna debating the practicality of marrying one and also the dangers.

Luna ran a hand through her dirty-blonde hair and Neville was seized by the sudden impulse to reach over and do the same, but he ignored it; he would have to behave. After hearing what Luna had said he was reminded how special and circumstantial their friendship was, and he didn't want to go messing it up, no matter how much he wished that they could be more than friends now.


	3. Bridging the Gap

**A/N: **I plough on with Chapter three, in the hope to reign in some more reviewers, besides my dear friends. Make sure if you do read, you post a small review, just to let me know what you thought; because I really would appreciate it. )

**Disclaimer:**Wish they were mine, but then, don't we all? ;p

* * *

Two weeks had past since Luna and Neville had discussed the kiss on the cheek, but to Neville it felt like much longer. He was beginning to think he had imagined it all, her awkwardness, and her seriousness.

It made him nervous to think about what would happen if they were alone once more, but whether self-consciously arranging it so, or the others sensing something; Neville and Luna had not been alone together for more than five minutes since their talk.

He wondered whether Luna had told Hermione and Ginny what had happened, and whether it would be silly to tell Harry and Ron. Would they think him silly, or stupid? Would they tell him how they would've handled it better, and embarrass him?

Several times he tried to enter into the subject with them, but had chickened out.

Brave though he was, Neville told himself he didn't have enough courage to tell anyone about what had happened, right now. Perhaps, in time, he would; but what if nothing ever happened, now? If they went their separate ways at the end of the summer and Neville had not told Luna anything about how he felt, he did not think he could live with himself.

And yet, the time was slipping away from him. There were barely any weeks left before they would all have to leave Hogwarts in pursuit of their careers, and if he did not tell her soon, he doubted anything good would come of it.

It was just as he was thinking this that he looked up to see Ginny swiftly leaving.

"Where're you going, Ginny?" pondered Luna, looking slightly happy at the prospect of this last witness leaving the room. Neville gulped.

"I've just remembered that it's Tuesday, and I said I'd go into Hogsmeade and meet Harry around lunch time. Don't worry, though, I'm sure Ron and Hermione will be back soon."

She grabbed a light jacket and rushed out of the doors, leaving the two at the table completely awestruck. Neither made any move to talk, and complete silence took over.

"Hmm." Luna said suddenly, breaking the ice and causing Neville's brow to feel rather sweaty. "I don't think they will, you know."

"Will what?" asked Neville, dumbfounded.

"Be back soon." She said simply. "They take longer and longer each time they go. We can't expect them to come back after only a little while, it's fair for them to want to spend time together on their own."

"What? Oh, yeah, I suppose." Neville said, trying to look anywhere but at Luna.

He could feel her eyes boring into him, but he just couldn't meet her gaze. No matter how much time he wanted to spend looking at her, he felt silly doing it when it was just them.

Clearing his throat noisily, he looked away in the opposite direction, out of the window.

To his great surprise, he saw that there was a large tawny owl approaching the glass, and Neville hurried to open it so the bird could get in.

It was carrying a rather small parchment envelope with Luna's name scribbled on the front in dark ink. He took it from the bird, which stayed on the windowsill apparently waiting for Luna's reply, and handed it to her.

Their hands brushed briefly and he felt a flush rising in his cheeks, he was undoubtedly scarlet, but Luna was busy reading her mail, her eyes flying across the parchment, engrossed.

"Excellent!" she exclaimed, beaming. Neville couldn't help smiling along with her, for her expression had lit up the room, it was infectious. "Neville I need to reply to this, excuse me."

She picked up the letter and, beckoning the owl to follow, flounced off to the Girl's Dormitories, long hair swishing behind her.

* * *

Several minutes later, Luna emerged, attaching the new letter to the tawny owl's leg, and staring after it as it soared out of the window.

"Done." She breathed, more to herself than to Neville. "Now, I- I need to talk to you, Neville. While we're alone."

Neville's heart skipped a beat and he felt the blood rush to his head. Luna wanted to speak to him alone, before the others were back. Now must surely be the time to express his feelings to her?

"Uh, sure?"

She went over to an area of the carpeted floor and he sat down, obligingly, opposite her. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, as she positioned herself and crossed her legs. She really did hold herself with the most wonderful elegant confidence.

Luna cleared her throat and began, not taking her eyes away from Neville's. They seemed locked there, and he did not want to break the gaze any more than she did.

"Neville, I – these past few weeks, months, they've been…"

But she was interrupted. Neville; who had suddenly switched to staring greedily upon her face and its features, as if it was the last time he would be seeing it, had noticed that her earring was falling out.

He lent over, brushed a strand of her hair out of the way and pushed it gently back in.

Neville noticed too late that this was a sign of more than mere friendship. This close to her he could smell Luna's breath - a sweet sugary mint from the Humbugs she'd been eating just minutes previously.

He inhaled deeply, and the vapours seemed to illiminate all train of thought. He didn't want to make excuses any longer, he just wanted to hold her in his arms and embrace her.

And then she breathed in sharply, and the scent of mint was disintegrated, and Neville came back to his senses.

Neville felt his face turn beetroot, furious with himself he opened his mouth, desperate to find some way to excuse his behaviour, to apologise gallantly.

"I-I … sorry, I - " he stammered, but then stopped. He had been moving backwards, retracting, showing her he was not trying to force himself upon her.

But Neville was stopped not by himself, but by Luna, who had put her hand on his, and pulled him back to her. A shot of electricity ran down his spine at her touch.

"Don't." she said, stroking his hand with her own, but gazing straight into his eyes; into his soul.

Neville, with a sharp intake of breath, smelled the mint on the air again.

"I-I can't take the tension." Her voice was so serious, kind and loving.

She was leaning closer, now, and leading him by the hand, bridging the gap between them.

He had waited for months, and he couldn't back out now, even if he wanted to. He seemed held there, magically, although he knew it was merely his own nerves and surprise that seemed to paralyse him.

And he had no time to think about what he was doing, too full of ecstasy at the feel of Luna's touch. And then she was but half an inch from him, and his heart felt as if it would burst out of his ribcage.

Luna pulled Neville's hand, not releasing the slight pressure until it was around her waist, gave him a swift, encouraging smile, and pressed her lips gently against his.


	4. A Two Piece Puzzle

**A/N: **I don't like this chapter, but I wrote it anyway, because it's necessary for the storyline. Thanks to all who reviewed. )

**Katie: **Every ff-er needs a best friend to PR for her. ILY. x

**Disclaimer:**Ha de ha. Like I could write the Harry Potter series. ;p

* * *

Who knows how long it would've lasted? 

Minutes?

Hours?

But Neville never got the chance to find out how long it would've been until he and Luna released each other, for mere seconds into their first kiss there was a knock on the door, and Ron and Hermione burst through.

They were holding hands, Ron leading a giggling Hermione who stopped abruptly at the sight of Neville and Luna, hand around each other, sitting in the middle of the floor.

It didn't matter how embarrassed he felt, Neville found he could simply shake it off, his body filled so intently with euphoria from the events that had just occurred.

_You just KISSED Luna Lovegood! No, wait – Luna Lovegood kissed YOU. YOU! Neville Longbottom._

His brain was spinning. If it weren't for the curious expressions on Hermione and Ron's faces, and the fact he was still about ten centimetres away from Luna, he would not have believed what had just happened was true.

"We, err – we'll just… Ron, go!" said Hermione, knowingly. She thrust a confused looking Ron forwards, as he closed his gaping mouth and followed her up the stairs, turning to look back.

_It's not just you._ Neville thought. _Ron can't believe it either. Well, it's not like we've ever seen Luna in a relationship before._ With a gulp, he reminded himself. _It's not like they've ever seen YOU in a relationship before._

Luna turned her back to the intruders, searching Neville's face, perhaps wondering why she had done what she'd just done.

_Relax._ He told himself. _If she kissed you, you haven't done anything wrong at all._ And then a war began to take place inside his head.

_I kissed her back. I didn't stop it. _

_Neither did she, so she must've enjoyed herself, she wasn't doing it because she had to._

_Or maybe she didn't stop because she was shocked that I didn't stop?_

_Or maybe I'm just being silly and she likes me back?_

"Neville?" she said, and he was pleased to hear cheerfulness in her voice once more. The battle in his head faded out, and he concentrated on her smile. She was smiling. After kissing him.

"Yes?" he replied, not unlocking his eyes from hers, hoping she would edge closer again, lean in and resume kissing him.

"The reason I wanted to talk to you alone wasn't just to do that, although I'm very glad we did." She added, as Neville's smile faded slightly. "I really do have to tell you something."

"Well can it wait?" asked Hermione tentatively, emerging from around the corner of the staircase. I didn't want to disturb you straight away when I saw you like – when you were, well… anyway, I didn't want to disturb that, but if that's not what you're doing – "

"Hermione get to the point." Ron joked, nudging her in a playful manner.

Neville couldn't help noticing that Ron and Hermione were so comfortable around each other. The tones they used, their body language. _They just fit._ He thought to himself. _Like a two-piece puzzle._

Hermione elbowed Ron in retaliation, but did so while smiling broadly.

"Right. Sorry. We went into The Three Broomsticks and Madame Rosmerta was saying how she hadn't seen us all for a while. And, after a lot of pointless small talk she pretty much invited us all to come and have a couple of free drinks. She says they're on the house because we 'saved the world from an evil person' and all of that rubbish we hear all of the time. But_Ron_, of course, assured her we would, so we came back to drag you along with us."

She looked a bit nervous, hoping, perhaps that she hadn't interrupted what was going to be a very private conversation.

_Which of course, _Neville thought. _She had._

He turned to Luna, searching in her face to see some clue as to what type of news he was meant to be being told at the moment, but she was looking at Hermione.

"Err, no it's okay. I guess it can wait a little longer."

She got to her feet; Neville reluctantly stood up too, and they all left together.

* * *

The walk into Hogsmeade was very enjoyable. The sun was still shining brightly; this was one of the hottest summers Neville could remember, besides the one in between his Fourth and Fifth year at Hogwarts. There was a hint of a breeze on the air – which made Luna's hair flow beautifully, Neville noticed – but no real wind to speak of. 

Once they got to The Three Broomsticks they found it was almost empty inside; only two tables in the corner had people seated at them, clearly people were out making the most of the lovely weather.

Harry and Ginny were sitting side by side at a table in the middle of the pub, and Madame Rosmerta was standing next to them, chatting animatedly.

When she looked up and saw the four people who had come through the door, she smiled – a pretty smile that seemed to make her look younger.

"There you are! Come on, come and have a sit down and tell me what you've all been up to. What can I get you?"

Ron, blushing slightly, got up to help Madame Rosmerta take the drinks orders, and have a little chat with her. Hermione looked a little affronted at this until Luna offered to help as well.

At this, she turned to Neville. Harry and Ginny had resumed their conversation, and didn't seem to be paying much attention.

"So you finally kissed, then?" she said, quite casually, as though she walked in on two people who liked each other for a long time kissing on the floor every other day.

"Well, I mean – yes."

Hermione gave a little satisfied nod, as though it'd all been her doing.

"Yes, well, it was about time, really."

"What do you mean, about time?" Neville blundered, shocked that she seemed to sense they had liked one another for a while.

"Well you've been a bit funny for a while, now, haven't you? I knew it was only a matter of days before you finally did something about it."

"Well actually, it was Luna that kissed me."

Hermione's mouth formed a perfect little 'o', but she soon closed it, realising perhaps, how silly she looked.

"But – but didn't you? And isn't that what she wanted to talk about? I mean, when I heard voices afterwards I obviously knew you'd stopped kissing, but – she kissed you?"  
"Yeah." Said Neville, getting nervous now. He could feel his palms sweating and told himself that people would just think it was because of the heat outside. "But that doesn't matter, does it? I mean, we both wanted to and everything. It was just… she got there before I could, you know, ready myself – make myself kiss her."

Neville never got to hear whether Hermione thought it mattered, however, as Luna and Ron re-appeared at that moment, clutching some bottles of water, Pumpkin juice and Butterbeer.

Luna smiled as she handed Neville a flagon of juice, and slid into the seat next to him. He was frighteningly aware of this sudden closeness.

Were they boyfriend and girlfriend now? Did the fact that other people knew they had kissed make it official?

He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She was so radiantly beautiful through his eyes, and every time she looked at him, he felt as though he was soaring – high over the lake, exhilarated.

Once or twice he thought he caught Hermione watching him stare at Luna, and hastily had to change his view to something close to her, or else strike up a conversation to distract her.

* * *

At six o'clock, when they thought they could not impose upon Rosmerta any longer, they stood to leave. Though she would not let them pay, Neville thought he saw Harry put down two galleons on the edge of the table to thank her, and was reminded of what good people he was in the company of. 

The walk back to the castle was great – they saw the sun set over the hills, but then it began to turn a little colder, once the sun had gone in.

Ginny shivered slightly and Harry pulled her close, warming her up with a loving hug.

Ron and Hermione were holding hands again, and she was wearing Ron's light jumper on her shoulders to keep the chill away.

Luna, wearing a summers dress was surely the coldest – but she did not appear to be.

Skipping along backwards, she laughed whole-heartedly at how cold the others seemed to find it.

"Honestly, it's not cold in the least!" the sounds of her laughter echoed around them and Neville felt as if there were a million girls, all sharing Luna's sweet ringing voice giggling in his ears.

When they got up to the Common Room it was only a matter of time before Ginny and Hermione were sleepy again.

Neville hung around, anxiously, aware that soon he would be left alone with Luna. He didn't mind, he wanted to hear what it was she seemed to want to tell him.

Was it_this_ that had given the strange edge to her voice those days? He thought surely there was no other explanation. When it had been her talking about them kissing she had been determined, yes, but used her normal voice, not the quiet one which scared Neville so.

As Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Harry disappeared up the stairs (Hermione giving Neville a knowing smile on her way) Luna shifted her position in her chair, until she went and sat down on the floor again.

"Join me?" she asked, but she didn't have to, Neville wanted to follow her anyway.

He got up and sat opposite her, wondering what was going to happen next, when she slid over next to him, and laid her head across his chest.

She didn't seem to be uncomfortable at all, it was like her body was made to be next to hers. _Like a two-piece puzzle._ He thought again to himself, and he felt a lifting feeling in his stomach.

"I – " he began, but she cut across him.

"You remember that owl, which came and gave me the letter?"

_How could I forget?_ He asked himself. _When you smiled at what was written you lit up the world._

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, do you remember how it – well, I was glad it came?"

"Yes, you beamed brilliantly." he said truthfully, with a sheepish grin.

"Mmm, and shortly after I did feel a bit bad, because I knew now I had confirmation I'd have to tell you, you see."

"Tell me what?" Neville asked, rather aggressively. He wondered what was wrong that she hadn't told him – was someone ill or something?

"It's nothing bad!" she said hurriedly, but he could still tell she didn't want to tell him what it was.

"Then what – " but when she gave him a silencing look, he took a swig of water from the glass next to him to calm himself.

"I'm leaving." She said, closing her eyes. "I'm not doing my NEWTs because Daddy's taking me on a trip around the world to look at marvellous magical creatures and plants, and of course find proof that the Crumple-horned Snorkack is real. So, I leave in four days."

"You, what – FOUR DAYS?" he bellowed, standing up, and choking slightly on the water in his mouth. "You leave in four days, for a year?"

"Yes." Luna said, in her small voice, a tear falling from her right eye, and plummeting to the floor.

Down and down it fell, and Neville felt as though his heart was sinking with it.

**A/N: **Sad ending and a rubbish, rushed lead-up, but I wanted to get this bit over and done with. xD So sorry if you don't like this chapter.


	5. Why is it always me?

**A/N:**Sorry for the mini-cliff in the last chapter. I really felt that after ending the previous one happily I needed to end it with Neville shocked and scared. The next chapter after this will probably be the end. So this chapter will probably illuminate the path ahead and you'll guess what'll happen. ;p

**Reviewers:** I love you all so much. ;D Thanks for taking the time to comment on my lame, lame story.

**Disclaimer:**Would I be writing fan fiction if I was the author of the series that makes my world?

* * *

Disbelief was etched all over his face. His earth was shattering around him as the truth sunk in, like a poison flowing through his veins until it finally reached his heart; turning it to stone. He backed away as his world crumbled around him, everything good breaking down in front of his eyes.

"Four – FOUR DAYS? In four days you leave me for a YEAR? A year not seeing you? A year without you even in the country? And you waited all of this time to tell me?" His eyes closed in despair – this could not be happening. Not now.

"Neville will you please just – "

He looked back at Luna who was now sobbing uncontrollably and rushed over to her, hugging her closely, and pulling her to him.

He didn't want to let go. She would just have to stay in his arms forever, and then she would never have to leave him. Although he knew that couldn't be true, he dismissed it from his mind, wanting and needing it to be so.

She clung to him closely, and rested her head on his shoulders, which were soaked with her teardrops within seconds.

"I'm sorry." Neville said guiltily. "It's not you I'm angry at Luna, not really." Emotion was fading from his voice, as he knew it would leave him altogether, when she departed.

She broke away, her face now shiny and red, her body shaking furiously.

"I w-want you to be angry with me! I want you to scream and shout and tell me you can't forgive me!" she broke down, and Neville was suddenly scared. He had never seen Luna lose control like this.

"No you don't," he uttered, embracing her again, and stroking his hand through her hair. "You don't. And I would never do that Luna."

"But I have to l-leave!" she was hysterical now, her voice would surely awaken the others, as everything else in the castle was quiet. "I have to leave you for a year! And I don't want to be away from you all that long. I'd miss you too much and I – "

Neville turned her face to her, cupping his hands around her cheeks. She was still beautiful, even after she'd been crying her heart out.

His lips pressed to hers, filling them both with such love and happiness no matter what arguments had taken place and words had been said.

Luna had jumped, not predicting what he was going to do, but now she didn't want him to stop. Her lips parted slightly and he followed her lead, his hand snaking around her waist.

She tangled her hands in his hair, and somehow it felt like Neville was all hers now, and she didn't have to share him; didn't want to.

After several minutes, but what felt like several long hours, Luna broke away, and rested her head on Neville's shoulder once more.

Raising his wand behind her back, he conjured a radio with a non-verbal incantation, and turned it on. A slow melody was playing, and her hand entwined in his, and they began to sway.

"I wish we didn't have to stop." Luna whispered into his ear. "I just want to stay here with you, where I could dance with you forever."

She didn't need him to reply, she knew they both wanted to do what her words had expressed, and knew that his silence meant he didn't want it to end either.

The music continued to play and Neville and Luna continued to sway, together as one, until they could see the sun rising over the horizon, the day breaking. The room was filled with a warm glow, casting bright light on the empty room around them.

With a sad look of her face she turned to him and he nodded knowingly, flicking his wand and extinguishing the radio.

"You need sleep." And he took her by the hand and led her over to the large couch, where he lay down with her, and she cuddled into him.

Neville could feel her rising and falling as she breathed in and out, slowly. Her scent this close to him was like something created by an angel, he wanted to never lose that smell, have it etched into his brain for always.

He didn't sleep. He didn't dare. He felt that if he did he would only awake to find her gone from her place, gone already.

Perhaps she thought he was asleep, though, for after a while she began to cry again, with tears that dripped into soft puddles, landing on the couch and Neville's arm.

He wanted to tell her he was awake and console her once more, but felt it was best to let her cry; to not disturb her, especially as she might be close to sleep now. So instead he merely lay there, trying not to think about what was happening in three days, trying not to succumb to tears himself.

* * *

Luna jerked awake at nine o'clock.

The others had already gone down to the Hall to breakfast; when Neville had heard them coming down the stairs he had pretended to be asleep himself, and it had the result he wanted – no-one disturbed them.

She sat up hastily, rubbing her sore, red eyes and turned in the chair to look at Neville. There were heavy bags under his eyes, and she could tell that he had been up all night, no doubt over-thinking and worrying.

She yawned and he yawned too, it was infectious. A small smile was exchanged before she lay back down, this time facing Neville.

"Morning." He said, simply. Just to hear his voice seemed to comfort her, and he could hardly believe he was able to speak. His throat was dry and scratchy, but it had not hurt.

Luna lent across four inches or so, and kissed him lightly, then buried her head in his chest.

The smell of her perfume still hadn't faded, and he inhaled it deeply, until he felt happily light-headed.

Suddenly she giggled.

"What?" he said affronted.

"You always smell so nice."

He wondered if it was sarcasm, if she'd heard him sniff, but she seemed to be serious.

"Uhh – thanks?"

She giggled again, throwing her head back and smiling. The news which disturbed him so badly evaporated from his mind for a second and he wanted to laugh with her.

But he couldn't. He couldn't even muster up the energy to laugh. Sure, now he and Luna were practically a couple – at least in his eyes – but if she was _leaving…_

_She _is_leaving._ He told himself.

Neville felt that in admitting it, it became truer, sunk in better. He couldn't allow himself to become any more besotted with the girl he loved; because she was going to be taken away from him.

"Are you going to hate me forever?" she whispered, heaving him up to sit with her.

"I couldn't hate you. Never." He said honestly, looking straight into the eyes which he adored so much.

"Good." And she smiled. "Because I could never hate you either. Quite the opposite really; I think you might've noticed I'm quite fond of you now."

He smiled with her, and replied.

"Well I'm fond of you too."

Moments of silence passed before Luna reached forward and kissed him like she'd never kissed him before; like he'd never _been_ kissed before.

Their lips moved in unison, and Luna swung her arms up around Neville's neck.

Filled with a sudden recklessness and confidence at her touch, he put his hands around her too.

Out of the blue, a loud _BANG_ stopped them and they broke apart. The noise was followed by the sound of a boy laughing nervously and someone swiping at him.

"Ron, you're such a… " Ginny trailed off, seeing Neville and Luna wrapped around each other.

"Yes, Ron you do have a the tendency to do the wrong thing in the wrong moment." Said Luna knowingly, and Neville was amazed as always to hear how casually she could speak whatever came across her mind.

Ginny suppressed what Neville was sure was a giggle; Hermione however found no shame in guffawing so badly that she snorted.

Ron turned to Harry and looked at him questioningly, as if to say _Are you going to take my side?_

But Harry seemed to understand perfectly and, following Ginny to the carpet to sit down, said "Leave me out of this one."

"That's just great, thanks everyone." Ron announced sarcastically.

Hermione rolled her eyes and crossed her legs as she sat down in the chair opposite her boyfriend.

"You ask for it, Ronald." She muttered.

"How was I to know we – "

"_Anyway_," Ginny said loudly, over the top of him. "We brought you up some toast, thought you might be hungry."

Neville looked down into her hands and saw what he hadn't noticed before she'd talked about it; two plates piled high with toast and jam.  
"Ooh thanks, Ginny, I was starving!" Luna exclaimed, and leant forward to accept their plates.

Neville took his obediently and, although he didn't really feel that hungry, began to eat.

To his surprise, the toast seemed to awaken in him a sudden hunger, and he began to eat it with more compassion, ravenous.

* * *

When Neville retreated to the Boy's Dormitory to get dressed, he could still hear the other's faint voices trailing up the stairs.

They were talking about Luna's trip. No-one seemed to really touch on the fact that she would be gone for a year, except Ginny who said "That's a long time. Won't you miss everyone?"

He opened his chest of drawers loudly, then, drowning out Luna's reply, not wanting to hear whether or not she would miss him.

If she said she wouldn't, it would surely make him miserable, but if she said she did… Neville thought it would just make saying goodbye harder.

_Goodbye_

Every time he thought of that word he wanted to strangle himself.

_It's just a simple word. Like 'Hello' or your name. _

But it wasn't as simple as thinking that, he dreaded the moment in three days time in which he knew he would have to voice the word aloud, not wanting to, not wanting to make it final.

Because, thinking about how soon Luna was leaving, he knew it was final. She wasn't going to turn back now unless something dreadful happened.

Once or twice Neville even found himself thinking of ways to postpone the trip, or cancel it. The only things he could think of would involve lying or causing someone pain, however, so he drove the theories from his mind.

_She has to go._ He told himself. _And I have to let her go._

Let her go, when he had only just caught her. It was like finding the most beautiful, magnificent and original treasure in the world, only to have to cast it aside again.

He felt sick. Three days was hardly long enough to do any of the things he wanted to do with Luna; to say any of the things he wanted to say.

_Don't let things go unspoken._ He constantly reminded himself.

_If she goes and you haven't said what you want to say… who knows when the next time you'll see her will be?_

Neville knew he would have to tell Luna everything he had always wanted to, intended to, before the next three days were over.

He sat down on his bed and buried his head in his hands.

A familiar thought crept into his head, one he'd had so many times throughout his life.

_Why is it always me?_


	6. Goodbye

**A/N:**Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. I know there was such a gap between the last chapters and this one, but I had exams and things, sorry. :/ And about what happens? I guess you'll all just have to wait and see what happens for yourselves. This is me finished and done with this story. ;p

**Reviewers:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I appreciate it so much, and though you really don't have to, I'd love to get more reviews! xD

**Disclaimer:**Not mine. I wish it was, though. JK is the most wonderful being to ever walk the Earth in literary terms. I'd lay down my life for the woman who made it so great.

* * *

Neville descended the stairs, his heart heavy and his brain working furiously in double-time.

The others seemed to be perfectly at ease, enjoying themselves. The news of Luna's travelling hadn't seemed to put a damper on any of _their_ festivities.

_Sometimes it would just be easier not to care._ He told himself.

But he knew that was silly. Having to let go of his feelings was one thing, but to deny them altogether was a thing he could never do.

He resumed his seat next to Luna but couldn't look at her, look her in the eye. He didn't want her to know how upset he was. It was not with her, and he knew she knew that too … but he didn't want her to see him like this.

_Weak._ He thought. _That's what Gran would say; weak to wear my heart on my sleeve, weak to care this much.  
_

Was he weak to feel such love for a person that he wanted to be with them all of the time?

What a change it would make to his life once these last days were gone. He was sure he would be the 'fifth wheel', the 'spare ingredient', the 'forgotten spell'.

It was alright for the people around him; they were with the people they loved, they had found them and they were not leaving them.

"Neville?" Ron asked, waving a hand across Neville's unfocused eyes. "Neville are you listening, mate?"

"W-what? Sorry, I missed that."

Everyone was staring at him, clearly aware he had been focusing his mind elsewhere, on other matters.

Was it his imagination, or did Luna look as though _she _had been daydreaming too?

"Fancy a game of Exploding Snap?"

Hermione looked sceptical. "Ron, wouldn't it be safer to just play something a bit less dangerous with a crowd of us?"

"Hermione, we haven't played in _ages_!"

"Oh let 'em play, Hermione." Ginny said, settling the matter, and summoning the deck of cards from a distant corner of the room.

"Everybody in?" asked Harry, grinning.

The echoes of 'yes' and 'sure' came from all sides, and the game began.

* * *

Once the girls had all gone up to bed, Neville knew what was coming.

Harry and Ron seemed to want to talk to him, maybe tell him they were sorry Luna was leaving? Whatever it was, they had waited up, and for once let the girls go up the staircase without a hand to hold; it must be for _some _reason.

He wanted to go upstairs himself; avoid the interrogation, but he was sure they would realise and try and talk to him then, or even follow him straight upstairs.

It seemed he had no choice.

_Oh, just let them!_ He told himself._At least it shows they care about you; that you have real friends.  
_  
When they couldn't pretend to make small talk any longer, and they had tidied up every visible amount of mess, Harry and Ron returned to their chairs by the fire.

"So, Neville," Ron began, in what was clearly an embarrassed voice, but then Harry cut across him.

"We were – wait, that's not to say we've been talking about you – but we were wondering whether you were okay and everything. Like, whether you needed to talk or wanted any help with what's going on with, err, Luna or anything like that?

"I'm fine." Neville stated, knowing perfectly well it wouldn't be as easy as that.

As if to prove his theory to him, at his reluctance to express his feelings Harry and Ron had exchanged brief looks of all-knowing.

"I know it's awkward but we, well, we really are here for you –"

Suddenly the truth occurred to Neville and he couldn't help but laugh, making Ron pause before changing direction.

"What?"

"Sorry," Neville chuckled. All was suddenly clear. "It was just, you kind of made it a bit obvious the girls had made you do this in your 'understanding' language use." He snorted in a rather ungraceful manner, before turning a bit more serious to re-assure his friends. "I'm fine, seriously. I can deal with it."

He felt a blush rise up his neck and once he knew it had consumed his face - turning all of his features a shade which a beetroot would be proud of - he excused himself and headed upstairs.

Neville knew he wasn't fine, and was finding it hard to deal with; but also knew that the only way to deal with it was alone, and he didn't want the others involved.

_Nice that the care, though._ He thought, and it cheered him up to know that although he was about to lose his best friend of all, he still had other friends to fall back on, to be there for him.

The last to fall asleep again in the dormitory, he heard Harry and Ron come upstairs.

Neville wondered whether they were now, perhaps, catching on to the fact there had been no snoring for a while now; and didn't say anything of much significance before clambering into their four-posters and falling into slumbers.

He wasn't sure he wanted to hear anything, anyway. Nearly anything people said to him these days either changed everything or didn't seem to matter to him at all.

With the prospect of a future with no Luna there, it seemed much wouldn't matter for a long time.

* * *

Two days and counting.

Two days seemed like a very short amount of time. 48 hours? No, not even that; and still it was nowhere near enough.

Neville clenched his fists as he lay back on the soft grass. The sun was beating down on him, the weather mimicking the exact opposite of how he felt.

It wasn't even close to forty-eight hours. Luna had been away in Diagon Alley all morning buying some last minute supplies for her trip with her father.

This had made him seethe with anger. Wasn't it enough that Xenophilius was taking her away for a year without robbing him of his last few days with her? He had tried to appear calm in front of her, though, and had wished her a fun time before kissing her quickly and letting her skip off.

Neville lay there for two more hours, but it had felt like two minutes of thinking before there was a soft thud and someone landed beside him, laying down on his right and grasping the hand closest to them.

The scent in the air; the soft, moisturised hands, and the gentle squeeze of pressure let him know it was Luna; back from London.

"Hello." He said simply, knowing this spoke all of his words for him, because she always seemed to understand. Neville had expected his voice to be hoarse; his throat dry, after spending a whole morning without talking, but found speech was coming perfectly easily.

He opened his eyes and turned his head to the right, away from the bright blue cloudy sky, towards Luna. She had already don the same and gave him a smile and leant in to kiss him when he joined her.

"Did you get everything you – you needed?" Neville asked, trying to sound genuinely interested and pleased for her. "For going away, I mean." A lump had risen in his throat that was most certainly not there a moment ago. He gulped.

"Yeah, I pretty much think I've got everything now." Luna replied, flashing him a smile that was terribly sad but still, so beautiful. "I just have to do some packing later, and then I have tomorrow to spend with everyone, you know," she paused here, taking in a breath and a sigh. "To say goodbye."

A thick silence filled the air, and a slight breeze swept over them. Luna, reminded of dementors, gave a great shiver. Neville sat up and removed the light jumper he had on, placing it around her shoulders when she sat up too.

"Thank you." She grinned.

_I'm even glad she said it._ He told himself. _If it made her smile in the long run, I'm glad I had to put up with stomach knots_

Luna's eyes had returned to the sky above.

"It's mesmerising, isn't it?" she asked him, but he knew it was just a rhetorical question. "I could stare at the sky forever, just watching everything move and change, but knowing I don't have to move and change with it."

It was like the biggest metaphor Neville had ever come across, and it didn't make him want to laugh. But it didn't make him sad; and that was becoming much of a rarity these days. It was more of a comfort, knowing that what he was feeling wasn't irrational, but what was natural for someone in his position to feel.

He was scared for Luna, going off, travelling around the world. Yet it made him happy to know he didn't have to do it himself, but had time to do whatever he wanted to do.

_Maybe she's rushing into this? _He wondered.

Could it be that Luna was going because so much had happened to them in the past year? What with her being imprisoned and the battle and everything they'd gone through; was she only doing this to remind herself that life was back; things had to go on?

_She's not stupid._ He thought. _She wouldn't be doing this for a reason like that; she must generally want to go._

Somehow realising this made it harder for Neville to accept the situation. He was being selfish, wanting Luna to stay with him and to keep her to himself.

After an hour, Luna gave another light squeeze of Neville's hand. He opened his eyes and saw that she was sitting up, clearly readying herself to go back inside.

"I'll come up with you!" he said eagerly, knowing he had to show enthusiasm now. "I can help you make a start on packing, or at least be of some help to you, right?"

Luna looked slightly confused for a moment, and there was a pause while she was surely thinking hard.

"Yes, okay." And she chuckled lightly to herself, rising up.

It was now Neville noticed that Luna was bare-foot. Had she left her shoes upstairs?

Her toenails were painted in different bright colours and patterns; a typical Luna-like thing to do.

They walked hand in hand, back up to the castle, staring all the while at the ever-changing world around them.

* * *

The evening passed quickly, with everyone pitching in to help Luna pack and prepare for her trip. Hermione, being the most organised, kept shouting at the boys for doing things wrong, but they generally had fun. They all left Luna and Neville alone at around half past ten, but after a loud yawn escaped her, he left her to sleep.

Neville awoke with a loud, grunting snore and turned over, sleepily, to look at the time on the clock beside him.

10.48._Shit._

Today was his last day with Luna, and he had been hoping to get up early and spend the whole of the day with her, before she had to leave.

Scrambling out of bed and hurrying to dress, Neville glanced around. The other boys were still asleep; but it was fine for them, neither Hermione or Ginny were planning on spending years away from them anytime soon.

11.00 Oh God!

Xenophilius was arriving at midday, and Neville was sure that after that he would only have a little time to spend with Luna.

He rushed down the stairs that led to the Gryffindor Common Room as fast as the first years did on Christmas morning, eager to wish good tidings to their friends, but he needn't have bothered; Hermione told him the second he reached the rugs that Xenophilius had arrived early.

Neville felt his stomach turn over; would there still be time to say goodbye to Luna alone?

"What time are they leaving?" he asked wildly, surprised that although he had stopped the running, his pulse rate was rising once again. When no response came in two seconds, he repeated it, slower. "What _time_ are they _leaving_, Hermione?"

"I-I think she said about two o'clock." Hermione stuttered. "But Neville don't go bursting into the Great Hall when her father's in there!"

Neville, unfortunately, didn't hear the last bit because he was already running through the halls of Hogwarts towards the Great Hall. Three hours before she left. No, not even three hours now, and she'd need some time to say goodbye to the others and double-check her bags and things.

When he got to the Entrance Hall he could hear voices inside; happy, chattering voices. Neville was sure he could hear Ginny and Mrs Weasley, as well as a deep voice that sounded like Kingsley Shacklebolt.

True enough to his thoughts, when he entered he found that a babble of people were clustered around one of the four house tables. Luna, in bright orange robes was sitting next to her father, in his lime green ones, chatting animatedly.

Neville joined the table, and noticed that Luna seemed more cheerful when he arrived and joined in the talks of Quidditch and the far off places that were planned for her trip.

After an hour and a half, Neville was beginning to become impatient with everyone, although he didn't let it show. Didn't they know he was spending his last hours with Luna amongst other people and that it drained all of the life in him?

At one in the afternoon, Luna stood up and told everyone she was sorry but she had to go and give her friends their goodbyes. Neville stood hopefully with her, and she took his hand and walked up to Gryffindor tower with him.

Once she had exchanged sad farewells with the four Gryffindors, all ending in emotional hugs or a pat on the back from Ron, she told them all she'd best be heading downstairs.

Neville walked along nervously, aware that with every step they took Luna was slipping further and further from reach, but nevertheless; he walked beside her, slightly ahead of the other four.

"I think it's best that we don't say goodbye, Neville." She said suddenly, but in her normal voice. He was confused. "That way it's not final, you know? We'll write and things and it's only a year. I'm sure we'll be back in the same place in no time."

Neville nodded, understanding what she was saying, and glanced back to see the others were now very far behind. Willing himself to be confident, he whisked Luna into the closest empty classroom and kissed her urgently on the lips.

She pressed herself up against him and he felt as though his whole body was tingling all over.

But then, she had pulled apart and was walking back out of the door.

Neville watched Luna go from an upstairs window, not having the courage to be downstairs with everyone around him while his heart broke. She looked up just before she disapparated, a tear in her eye but a smile on her face.

* * *

In the years to come, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood would not share anything more than a relationship of two friends. Though they had written many times at first during Luna's year abroad, the contact had fizzled out, eventually leaving them mere acquaintances.

Of course they sometimes saw each other, like when Luna was with her husband buying a book on supposed mythical creatures and Neville buying Herbology books in Flourish and Blotts. But all that they did was smile and say pleasantries, being civil.

It didn't matter to either of them that they had grown apart, for they were happy where they were now; but both of them still cherished the memories they had of the last summer before the changes in the world made them go their separate ways; and neither of them would ever forget their first loves.


End file.
